Dare you to move
by Miss Wong
Summary: "No te imprimes nunca" pidió ella, con voz baja y algo triste. Él suspiró, apoyando su mentón en su cabellera cobriza. "Vale" contestó, en un susurro. Si ella supiera…


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Meyer. Jacob Black siempre mío :)

**Summary: **"No te imprimes nunca" pidió ella, con voz baja y algo triste. Él suspiró, apoyando su mentón en su cabellera cobriza. "Vale" contestó, en un susurro. Si ella supiera…

* * *

**Dare you to move.**

—o—

Marzo, 17 de Septiembre, 2010.

Nessie caminaba descalza por la orilla del mar, agachándose ocasionalmente para recoger algún caracol vacío e introducirlo en su pequeña bolsa de tela. Llevaba un vestido blanco de verano, mientras que su largo cabello cobrizo danzaba al compás del viento fantasmagóricamente. La pequeña —ya no tan pequeña—, aparentaba unos 15 años más o menos. Ya había dejado de ser una niña, si bien aun no tenía el cuerpo de una mujer como Rosalie, o la voz decidida y firme como la tenía Esme, la muchacha había crecido, había cambiado y era algo que nadie podía evitar, ni siquiera ella misma, pero siempre lo había afrontado con madurez. Si eso le molestaba, nunca lo había manifestado.

Caminando unos pasos por detrás de ella, se encontraba Jacob, con las manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón. Aun no se acostumbraba a su rápido crecimiento, en verdad era una verdadera mierda despertarse todos los días sin saber cuan cambiada estaría. Los chupasangre solían comprarle ropa a lo loco —a Alice no solía molestarle aquello en lo absoluto—, aunque últimamente no había crecido con tanta desesperación como antes, cosa que él agradecía enormemente. Era extraño para él no poder disfrutar ninguna de sus etapas con tranquilidad, y a pesar de que aquello le molestaba, no lo demostraba en comparación a los Cullen, quienes se veían más afectados ante tal cambio. A Nessie solía molestarle que la mirasen con pena o le dijeran que había crecido demasiado, y como Jake sabía que eso le molestaba, Nessie se sentía más cómoda a su alrededor, ya que él la trataba con la misma normalidad de siempre, no la hacía sentirse un "bicho raro", como ella solía decir.

—¡Record! —exclamó Nessie de repente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras elevaba su mano hacia el cielo, con un caracol aferrado entre sus dedos—. Ahora tengo 98, me faltan dos y tendré 100 al fin. Te dije que lo lograría.

Jacob encaró una ceja, porque en lo más profundo de su interior sabía que por más que Nessie creciera, seguía siendo una cría de pies a cabeza. Era madura, sí, pero tenía un espíritu infantil que lograba desatar a tu niño interior por más que no quisieras hacerlo. Siempre estaba feliz, sonriendo, muy pocas veces la había visto llorar. Ahí donde él era extremadamente perezoso, ella era extremadamente enérgica, nunca estaba quieta por más de 10 minutos. Había tenido la opción de ir a una escuela normal para intentar vivir una vida normal, pero ella había rechazado la oferta; diciendo que prefería estudiar en casa con Carlisle y Mister Colmillos, y que no debían de preocuparse por su vida social, porque sus amigos estaban en La Push.

Jacob sonrió cuando Alice le dijo eso. Porque toda la manada estaba enamorada de ella, siempre era natural que la imprimación de un miembro de la manada fuese como parte de la familia, pero con Nessie ese sentimiento se multiplicaba.

Ella era una persona extremadamente fácil de querer.

—Tienes otras 100 en tu habitación. ¿Para qué quieres más?

—Ya te lo dije, quiero hacerle una corona a Claire para su cumpleaños —comentó, buscando entre la orilla otro caracol.

Cierto, pensó Jake. Claire cumplía 10 años dentro de cuatro días, iban a hacer una sencilla fiesta en la playa con toda la manada, la pequeña estaba más que emocionada y Quil aun se quebraba la cabeza pensando en qué regalarle, el muy cabrón.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia la sombra de uno de los árboles que había por allí, y se sentó sobre la arena con su espalda apoyada en el tronco. Estaba algo cansado de seguir a Nessie mientras ella recogía caracoles, así que simplemente se sentó allí a vigilarla desde lejos. Si, vigilarla, porque la muchacha era extremadamente curiosa para su mala suerte, y si algo le pasaba Bella iba a matarlo. Nessie pasaba horas enteras en el bosque o en la playa, le encantaba la naturaleza y pocas veces iba a la ciudad, prefería tirarse en el césped a ver las estrellas que aceptar la propuesta de Rosalie de ir al cine, o ir de compras con Alice.

Aún era joven, sí, pero era su imprimación —ella aún no lo sabía—, y era imposible no sentirse atraído hacia ella, románticamente o no. Le atraía el hecho de que siempre sonriera, o que por momentos la escuchara hablar con alguna flor, o algún gato que se encontraba por allí. Que jugara con Claire riendo a carcajadas como si aun fuera una niña, o que nunca se enojara con Jake cuando éste no estaba en sus cávales —como siempre—, sino que se sentara a su lado y esperara que se calmara. Nunca comprendería del todo como funcionaba la imprimación, solo sabía que lo sentía y era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Nessie, a lo lejos, comenzó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa, al parecer había terminado de recolectar caracoles.

—Ya los tengo todos —anunció, con una gran sonrisa a la par que dejaba caer la bolsa a un lado de Jake.

Éste le sonrió.

—A Claire le gustará el regalo, ya verás —contestó, mientras le daba unas palmadas al suelo para que se sentara a su lado.

Obviamente, Nessie nunca hacía lo que le decían. Así que simplemente optó por sentarse sobre su regazo, con su espalda reposada en el pecho de él y tomó sus grandes brazos para que la envolvieran en un cálido abrazo, como cuando era niña.

—Tengo frío —comentó, y él sonrió por que supo que no era verdad.

Él sabía que Nessie sentía algo por él, o que al menos ya dejaba de verlo como un simple amigo. Bueno, en realidad no se dio cuenta hasta que Seth se lo hizo ver, Jake era algo duro para ese tipo de cosas, cursilería y de más.

Al quedarse un rato en silencio sin decir nada, él se sorprendió de que Nessie no hablara, ella nunca dejaba de hacerlo, al menos cuando había gente alrededor, con Jacob solía comunicarse a través de su don, él nunca supo por qué, pero para Nessie era más cómodo, según ella.

—Jake… —comenzó ella.

—¿Mmmh?

Nessie tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—¿Por qué no tienes novia? —preguntó, de repente.

—Por que soy tan guapo que las chicas se espantan con mi belleza —bromeó.

—Hablo enserio —le retó—. Nunca te veo con nadie.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Que va, Ness, sabes que esas cosas no son lo mío. Soy un lobo, nací para ser salvaje.

Ella rió.

—¿Eres gay?

Jacob soltó una de sus grandes carcajadas, que se asemejaban más a ladridos caninos.

—La gente sexy no es gay, creí que lo sabías —dijo él, y luego suspiró—. No se, supongo que ahora nadie me atrae.

Luego, otro silencio prologando, que también fue interrumpido por otra pregunta de su parte.

—¿Temes imprimarte de alguien? —preguntó, esta vez más seria.

Jake intentó no ponerse nervioso al hablar sobre eso, para que ella no sospechara nada, así que simplemente se rio para relajar el ambiente.

—¿Imprimarme? ¿Yo? —luego soltó una risa—. Anda, no creo que suceda conmigo.

Nessie no rió ante su tono de voz, es más, se tensó un poco entre sus brazos.

—Pero Sam me dijo que no puedes controlarlo.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces vendaré mis ojos para no ver a nadie y así jamás imprimarme.

Nessie rió un poco.

—¿No quieres imprimarte nunca?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Bah, estoy bien así.

Entonces, otra vez sucumbió el silencio. Y en ese momento, solo por una vez, Jacob deseó ser Edward, solo para poder leer los pensamientos de Nessie, estaba demasiado callada, como pensativa. Así que él decidió hablar, diciendo alguna idiotez para hacerla reír.

—Oye, a que no sabes lo que hizo el capullo de Embry la semana pasada, dijo que…

Pero ella lo interrumpió, como si él no hubiese dicho nada.

—Si algún día te imprimas de alguien, ¿me lo dirás? —preguntó.

Joder, ya comenzaba a cansarse de tanta pregunta sobre la imprimación, pero intentó no molestarse, o que al menos que ella no lo notara.

—Sí Ness, sabes que te lo diría.

Nessie rió un poco.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, debería conocerla para calificar si es buena para ti y toda la cosa, incluso si estás imprimado no puedes salir con cualquier chica —comentó, y luego agregó—: Aunque, si me preguntas, me sentiría un poco celosa.

Jake rió, por que supo hacia donde iba la cosa, sobre todo por el tono de voz que puso al decir aquello último. Con un suspiro, depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de Nessie.

—Venga, que aún si me imprimara de Pamela Anderson tú seguirías captando toda mi atención.

La sintió sonreír, y luego de una larga pausa, ella tomó sus manos y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ella un poco más que antes, y esta vez estuvo seguro que no fue a causa del frío.

—No te imprimes nunca —pidió, con voz baja y algo triste.

Él suspiró, apoyando su mentón en su cabellera cobriza.

—Vale —contestó, en un susurro.

Si ella supiera…

* * *

Pequeño descargue :)  
¿Reviews?

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
